Break Crack Shatter
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome breathed the cool air as she closed her eyes, the cool air lapping at her arms as she glided on the ice beneath her. All her emotions she had kept pent up coming through her as she did turns and spins. She never noticed people watching her as she just poured everything she had bottled up into a dance on ice, she never noticed and if she did she may have left, because she wou
1. Chapter 1

_**Break Crack Shatter**_

 _ **Crossover: Inuyasha/Yuri! On Ice**_

 _ **Pairing: Kagome/Yuri/Viktor**_

 _ **Summary: Kagome breathed the cool air as she closed her eyes, the cool air lapping at her arms as she glided on the ice beneath her. All her emotions she had kept pent up coming through her as she did turns and spins. She never noticed people watching her as she just poured everything she had bottled up into a dance on ice, she never noticed and if she did she may have left, because she would be taken into an emotional roller coaster because of those said people who saw her**_

 _ **x-X-x.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Kagome closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and let herself glide on the ice. Her arms were out as the cold air giving her goosebumps across her arms, but she didn't mind. The cold air was helping her stay in reality and not in her mind where she had been constantly since she had come back to her own time.

She had retreated into her mind, trying to stay in her memories of everyone she had lost. All her friends she would never see again. Talk to again...to hug or cry with. She would never get that opportunity again.

Slowly opening her eyes she glanced up at lights before focusing her eyes back at the ice, as she waited for another song to start. Hearing the ending of the one currently one, Kagome took a deep breath as she heard the beat of the next song coming on.

She maneuvered her body to spin and felt her hair hit her cheeks as she moved sharply, doing turns and jumps.

Her mind wandering to the past as she thought of Inuyasha and how much she loved him. How much she wished for him to lover her like he had loved Kikyo, but she was content on just loving him and being able to be by his side.

Kagome did another jump as her movements sped up with the song. Her mind went to Shippo and how much she loved him. How he had tricked her on their first meeting and stole from her. How she had become so close to him. Loved him like her was her son.

Sango flashed thought Kagome's mind next, the lovable but fierce demon slayer. She was kind but had a strong sense of justice...and a heart wanting revenge for her family. Her sister in all but blood.

Her mind quickly flashed to Kirara...Miroku, Kouga, and everyone she had met in the past at one time or another.

She would never breath the fresh air of Feudal Era...she would never be able to go through the well again.

Naraku was gone. The jewel complete.

Kagome took a deep breath as she stretched her arms wide, feet parallel to one another as she let herself slow down and did a backspin and quickly made her way into an axel jump.

As she did these moves she never noticed people in the room watching her. She was too consumed in her thoughts and letting her emotions rule her body as she glided on the ice.

Kagome's eyes glazed over as her thought of her family who didn't know what to do with her. They tried so hard to make her happy, but her heart hurt so much.

She wasn't the same girl she was when she was fifteen.

Kagome was now twenty-one. She barely graduated highschool, and had no idea what she wanted to do now in life. Since she got back she had done some schooling, trying to distract herself, but it didn't help.

Kagome held a degree in history and worked in a museum, but it was a constant reminder for her about what she could no longer go back to. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her mind and continued to skate.

She had been doing ice skating as a venting mechanism for the last two years, and this was the first time she got to skate in a few months since she moved to a new city.

Blue eyes filled a little bit more as she thought of her old home and quickly changed the direction her mind was going as she heard the song starting to end.

Kagome let her leg fall from its position and stood in the middle of the Ice, eyes still glazed over in memories. Her blue eyes dull as she brushed a tear off her cheek.

No matter how much she tried to take her mind off the past, it seemed she was dragged back to it in her memories.

She wasn't living her life this way. That is why she had moved. Kagome hoped that this move would help her. To make her focus on work and going new places.

But no matter how hard she tried, her heart didn't want to let go of the past.

Exiting the Ice, Kagome took her skates off and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "I wish the pain would end..." She muttered this to herself quietly not knowing her wish would be answered in the most interesting of ways.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! It isn't much, but does give you a look into Kagome's thoughts and feelings. It wasn't a very exciting chapter but a needed chapter all the same. I hope you all enjoyed it all the same.**_

 _ **I am sorry for being so MIA for so long too. My grandpa passed away and after all that happened the client I help take care, that lives with me(my sister and her friend) fell and broke her hip. So it has been rather frustrating and emotional few months. Then nanowrimo hit...and i just wrote a non fanfiction for that...so now that is is December i am going to do some more typing!**_

 _ **Also! I have wattpad page, feel free to check it out, there will probably be some things that will be posted on there and not here...XD Link is on my profile page!**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Read and Review! I am going to go work on Kiss the Girl, Just the way you are, and the next chapter to this fic. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Note:

I have been still given a hard time on fanfiction, so I am taking a break from posting on here. I am tired of getting such hate every time I post something.

I am going to be still updating...but only on Wattpad.

My name on there is Yuki Iseri. I do have a link available on my profile for those interested. I already have a couple of stories on there just waiting to be updated...and some fics that are posted that aren't even on here

I hope you all will still follow and review my stories even if I am not posting on fanfiction for the time being.

Hope I still here from you all...

-Yuki


End file.
